The Voices in my Head
by SilverRoxas
Summary: Fridays aren't Sora's best days. Especially when he figures out the people in his heart have learned how to manipulate him. "Come on Sora, let's go back to the asylu- I mean your house. We'll make cookies." CRACK FIC.


**A/N: An idea that my best friend **_**kissinglink **_**and I came up with. And now that I can type again I can write it! This fic is not serious in any way and makes Sora look like a psycho. This is also why we shouldn't be left alone when we're talking about the many people in Sora's heart. 8D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way. Or '**_**Friday**_**' by Rebecca Black.**

x-x-x

Sora grinned as he threw his arms behind his head, balancing himself on the trunk of the papou tree near the edge of the lapping waves. Kairi was next to him, swinging her legs back as Riku stared quietly out to sea. "Y'know, it's nice to be back for a while." Riku smirked, glancing away as he crossed his arms. Kairi giggled and beamed at Sora, whose face turned slightly pink.

"I'll have to admit, you're right. Maybe while we're here we'll have time to rest up for once." The silverette discreetly glanced down at the brace on his right wrist. Sora frowned as something irritatingly buzzed in the back of his head, and Riku hummed once. "I sort of wonder how Roxas is doing, since he's alive inside you and all," He looked at the brunette.

"_He likes Kairi, he likes Kairi~!_" Sora lunged forward as the voice suddenly echoed inside his head, and Kairi shot him an odd look. A different voice laughed loudly.

"_You like Xion, Roxas!_" Sora visibly twitched as he stared at Riku, irritated at the other voice in his head.

"_I do not, Ven!_" Roxas' voice retorted, causing Ventus to laugh louder. Another voice caught Sora off-guard, more feminine than the other two.

"_I thought we were best friends, Roxas!_"

"_We are, Xion-!_"

"_You like Xion, you like Xion!_" Ven sung, causing Roxas to yelp. Sora felt a cloud of confusion radiating from Roxas and Xion as the former sighed loudly.

"_Xion, I do like you, just not like Ven's talking about!_"

"_You mean you don't like me how Sora likes Kairi?_" Xion inquired. Roxas laughed slightly as Sora felt his face flush again.

"_Like that, yeah._"

"He's doing _just _peachy, Riku." Sora hissed. The male in question frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion at his friend as Kairi blinked.

"_SHUT UP._" A darker voice demanded, causing Ven to scoff.

"_Be quiet, Vanitas! Roxas, why the heck are you painting the corner black?_"

"_It's my emo corner now. Back off_."

"_Hey! I wasn't done painting the bathroom with that!_" Vanitas screeched, and Ven let out a noise that sounded like an angry Heartless.

"_I thought we were painting the bathroom blue!_"

"_Hey guys, guess what I figured out how to do._"Roxas said in attempt to quiet them, and Sora blinked as he felt a wave of power wash over him and he involuntarily grinned as the blonde laughed inside his head. Sora's eyes widened as he felt Roxas prying in his mind as he threw his hand over his mouth as the Nobody successfully figured out how to control his Somebody's actions.

"He likes Kairi, he likes Kai- hey!" Roxas shouted through Sora, the brunette trying to cover his mouth as Kairi and his own faces brightened significantly, Riku giving him a look that read "I-think-you-need-to-quit-crashing-the-gummi-ship". Xion brightened up.

"_You can do that? I wanna try!_" Sora screamed mentally as he was forced to wave at Riku.

"Hi Riku! It's Xion!" The silverette's eyes narrowed in puzzlement as he reeled backward.

"Sora? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not Sora," The brunette crossed his arms and frowned. "It's _Xion_." Riku simply blinked in utter confusion as Sora's face fell. "You don't remember me?"

"Am I supposed to?" Riku's voice rose slightly at Sora's unusual (even for him) behavior as Sora looked down. His head suddenly snapped up as Roxas growled at Riku.

"Look what you did! Xion, come back!" Sora shook his head as he frowned. Ven frowned through Sora, giving a rough sigh. "Would you two quit being such emos and come out of that corner? Roxas, Xion, come on- hey!" Oblivion appeared in Sora's right hand as Oathkeeper appeared in his left, along with a hiss from the two in the corner. "Ven, back off!"

"_Where are the Heartless when you need them?_" The actually Sora wailed mentally as Roxas started whacking Ven with Oblivion, which resulted in Sora hitting himself with the dark Keyblade. Riku was simply staring in stunned silence as Xion's Oathkeeper followed suit until the sound of sand being crushed underfoot interrupted them.

"What the heck is going on here?" Sora's jaw gaped open at the voice as Roxas and Xion looked upward, the two Keyblades landing with a soft impact before vanishing. The redhead had an eyebrow raised, crossing his arms at Sora. "Really, now…"

"Axel!" The male's eyes widened as Roxas and Xion- still in the form of Sora- latched onto him in a hug. "You're alive!"

"Um…yeah. And it's sort of Lea now…" He glanced downward toward the bronze sleeveless jacket he was wearing. "Got my old body back, after all. Why are you so hyped to see me?"

"It's Roxas and Xion!" The brunette frowned. Lea blinked slowly before frowning.

"Roxas…who's Xion?" Sora frowned, going quiet before glancing away. Roxas suddenly sighed.

"Xion, that corner still isn't dry yet."

Sora suddenly scowled as he glared at seemingly nothing, Vanitas snarling. "I swear to Kingdom Hearts if you people don't shut up I will start signing 'Friday'!"

Riku, by this point was extremely weirded out. He slowly walked over to Sora and sighed, carefully shoving him forward. "Alright, Sora. Let's go take you to the asylu- I mean your house. We'll make cookies." They started off in the other direction as Roxas glanced up at Riku.

"Can we get Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Sure."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ven deadpanned. Riku sighed.

Kairi, who had been silent toward the whole incident, suddenly glanced up at Lea. "So…he likes me?"

"_I suppose so,_" Naminé commented quietly in Kairi's own head.

"I STILL HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

x-x-x

**In our world we think the people in Sora's heart created their own house out of his memories. Ven, Roxas and Xion get their own rooms on the first floor along with a kitchen and living room and Vanitas lives in his own little dungeon- I mean his basement. :D **

_**kissinglink**_** came up with Ven's lines. XD Hope the people who read this laughed at least once, because I know we did! ^^**


End file.
